One Last Kiss
by Streetlight Eyes
Summary: Thirteen goodbye kisses for Tyzula Month 2017. *ABANDONED*
1. Chapter 1

**Cravings**

* * *

One last kiss. Just one. Then they will let each other go forever.

It was the end of their relationship, it had to be. For so long, they tried to hold onto time as it passed, like trying to keep their grip on a slippery rock in the middle of a river, feeling the weight of the current against their chests while the wiser people who witnessed the romance floated on downstream, calling over the roar of the rapids, "Just let go—it's okay—let go!"

Azula leaned in and pressed her lips against Ty Lee's. As they remained there, standing at the gates, waiting to break apart, they wondered why they even stuck it out so long.

Then, when they stepped back, they figured it out. They remembered exactly why they could never say goodbye forever.

Because the moment one kiss ended, the cravings set in and they had to crush their lips together again, attempting to satisfy the insatiable.

"I'm gonna leave," said Ty Lee, because she _had_ to. She _had to_ before she lost her mind or lost her soul.

"You will come back," Azula observed and Ty Lee could not disagree.

"But it's goodbye."

"For now."

"For now."

They kissed again.

They could not stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**War**

* * *

Ty Lee was perched on Azula's bed, a place she had been a thousand times before. Not in a romantic way; they were best friends, and, of course, spent many a sleepover together. Yet, over the past few weeks, the tension between them made things feel oddly sexual.

Tomorrow, Azula was going to execute her plan that Ty Lee knew was brilliant. The plan to win the war by flipping an invasion on its head.

"You get to win the war twice." Ty Lee smiled brightly with her eyes closed.

Azula walked away from the window and stood in front of Ty Lee.

"Of course I do. Would anyone expect less from me?" Azula purred and Ty Lee grinned. But then her smile faltered.

"I know and trust you and I'm sure it'll go good but I wanna tell you something before it in case y'know the enemy is stronger than we thought and it's just that I—I—I love you!" Ty Lee rambled, her cheeks flushed.

Azula froze. She did not know how to respond. No one taught or talked to her about romance. And she certainly did not know what to do when she reciprocated the feelings and they were not just a pawn in a twisted game like that throwaway boy a few weeks ago.

"That is good for you. I would expect it," Azula stiffly said. Ty Lee took a deep breath.

Then she got up on her knees and kissed Azula.

"I had to do that," Ty Lee stammered, afraid of wrath but faced with a wide-eyed princess. "Just once."

Azula managed to nod.

A kiss goodbye was not too out of line.

And she quite liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistake**

* * *

On the day of Ty Lee's wedding, Azula walked in. Ty Lee did not know if she could expect her very jealous and often vengeful ex-girlfriend to show up, but she was happy Azula was here. And a little bit sad. Maybe because Ty Lee always imagined the two of them getting married.

Azula wordlessly walked forward and stood so close to Ty Lee that it made the former acrobat tremble slightly.

"You look so pretty for your big day," Azula purred.

Ty Lee nodded and blushed. "Thank you."

They remained in silence for some time. Azula stared at her lips and Ty Lee rubbed them together.

"May I kiss the bride?" Azula asked and Ty Lee knew she should _scream no_. But that would be a lie, because she wanted it.

"Yes," Ty Lee said.

And Azula dove in, taking what she came here for.

Ty Lee panicked when she pulled away from the passionate kiss. "I can't do that. This is a mistake. I'm getting married in an hour. I can't do that. You know I can't do that, right?"

"It's a kiss goodbye, Ty Lee. To give you something to remember me by. There is nothing wrong with that." Azula waited for Ty Lee to calm down, then grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her into another kiss.

"That, however," she said as it broke, "is something to worry about."

She strode out the door and left a wide-eyed woman in a wedding dress behind.


End file.
